


离开那丛槲寄生 Leave that mistletoe

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 我自愿成为依存树木的槲寄生，而那是多么遥远而崎岖的荒凉，只在那一晚蔓延，绽放出无望的花朵。





	离开那丛槲寄生 Leave that mistletoe

　　Will看了一眼钟，荧蓝的光芒在他的视网膜上模糊地汇集成几个数字。  
  
　　是两点五十？还是三点五十？  
  
　　他听到北风掠过窗棂悲戚的呼号，听到雪花叩响玻璃无助的祈求，还听到海的波涛里，那水流的尖叫。  
  
　　海？  
  
　　他究竟身在何方？  
  
　　某种不可抗力使他合上双眸，堕入静美的黑暗里，黑暗比光明安全，他一面唾弃自己，一面这样想。Will感觉得到有什么东西缠上了自己，冰凉犹如跗骨之蛆，从足尖一点点蔓延到腿根，而他在寒冷中无助到零落，不知何时赤裸，不知因何事赤裸。  
  
　　那是一双手，骨节分明的手指轻轻擦过Will的肌肤，用着对待爱人一般的怜悯，身体永远先于那善于欺骗的灵魂，献上自己的忠实变得愈发火热，理智却还在这柔情之中因未知的恐惧而抗拒。  
  
　　“停下来。”  
  
　　如果你的身体不是你，那么什么才是真正的你呢？某种静默而安稳的吐息略过他的耳畔，带着隐隐约约克制的意味，但那隐约太过隐约，他弄不明白那其中所含的深意，他也不清楚方才回响在脑海里话语是否是真实。  
  
　　Will失控地在那魔术般的掌下喘息，胡乱挥舞着手臂触碰到同样不带暖意的肌肤，仿佛于慌乱中找到了依存，他毫不犹豫，将指尖狠狠掐进那结实的臂膀里。  
  
　　他知道那是谁，他一定知道，所以才在明知必须拒绝的情况下没有拒绝。  
  
　　Will张开嘴，在没顶的滔天波澜中没有来得及叫出那个男人的名字，他在退去的浪潮里湿透，又因抓紧了救命稻草而被遗留在原地。  
  
　　“嘘--”  
  
　　“就为我放弃你自己，Will Graham。”  
  
　　覆上来的嘴唇柔软鲜甜，排开海水遗留下的苦涩盐分，带着不可思议的温情脉脉灵巧地舔舐纠缠，这个吻，像他撬开一只无辜的牡蛎吮吸它颤抖的软肉，他是牡蛎，他也是食客。这也许是那个人所能给予的，最真诚的东西了，Will在唾沫相濡之后被掠夺了呼吸，他没有换气，毫无理由地品尝对方赐予的、那濒临死亡的窒息，然后忆起一抹晦暗不明的灰--混在明媚的沙金里。  
  
　　“你以此为罪。”他低吟，如咏唱一道咒文。  
  
　　那冰凉的手哀怜地顺着Will锁骨的弧度，按上他剧烈起伏的前胸，那人的掌下是他不倦搏动的心脏，在血脉收缩和舒张之间丝毫不见冷却。他叹息，感觉到湿凉的舌尖舔舐着自己的脖颈，尖尖的犬齿咬上因为仰头的姿态而突兀的喉结。他听到自己的颈椎传来好似要被折毁的轻响，给予了些许模糊的疼痛。于是Will轻抖着呻吟出声，就算明明没有经历任何过分情色的抚爱。  
  
　　“所以不必在此时呼唤我的名字，我只是你的罪，是你的幻想。”  
  
　　你是罪，Will略去所属轻声重复，整个身体乖顺地任由对方翻过，他微笑，将滚烫的额头抵上潮湿沙滩，像一只被海浪抛弃的贝类，在月色下为等待潮汐而打开身体。在粗粝而草率地开拓下他咬到了自己的舌头，尝到血的腥和海的咸，那双手的主人将他拉向自己怀里，模糊中就像被蛇缠住，带着令人不适的冰冷和古怪的熨帖。  
  
　　“我还可以退后吗？”他问。某种潮热的气息断断续续地洒在他的颈根，他分辨出对方的笑意，感觉到一阵无助。  
  
　　“我不想说不行，但我的建议是最好不要。”  
  
　　好吧。  
  
　　他无声地屈服，低下了头，被水浸透的卷发滴滴答答地掉着泪，他尝到咸味，是海水。他含着苦恼低声地喘息，身体在绝望里被一寸寸开拓占有，那动作极度的缓慢，仿佛是故意让Will清晰地去感受什么叫做失守。  
  
　　疼痛让他张嘴喘息，没发出声音，他觉得自己如同一尾被扔上岸的鱼，湿润的沙砾穿过他的鳍。无法抓紧什么东西的绝望乘虚而入，理智拉响了警报，而一边的欲望却叫嚣着放弃，依照臣服于主导者最初的话。  
  
　　“停下，停下，你到底给我机会退后了吗？”  
  
　　温柔的气息略过他的耳边，带着微末的劝诱，“这个问题你应问问自己，Will。”  
  
　　湿润的头发黏在Will的颈侧，他分不清那是属于自己的，还是属于这场情事里施暴的另一位主角，那些毛发蹭过他的肌肤，像这焦渴的欲望一般，让他愉悦的同时使他痛苦。身后的主导者显然无意让他适应，没有待他缓过一口气就开始了抽动，期间的疼痛像是所有祭祀活动必经的一个过程，由他们两人共享。  
  
　　在血液润滑的刺激下，恰到好处的快乐渐渐浮上来，冰凉以一种诡谲的温柔包裹上Will的胯间，他喉头发紧着，不住地惊喘，有细碎的呻吟夹杂在其中流泄出来。多么糟糕，他被打开，被侵占，因此而不得不献上这副似乎已经不再属于他自己的躯壳。  
  
　　“对，是我不能！是我不能退后，你满意了吗，你满意吗？”  
  
　　温暖的气息贴上他的后颈，是一个吻，在这场过分激烈的性事里几乎称得上是不含任何情欲的吻。  
  
　　“我很抱歉这一切让你感觉到的竟只是在满足我。”  
  
　　寒冷被驱散，他最终放弃与自己的欲望作斗争，试探性地将手拢上自己勃起滚烫的下体--奇怪的是并没有受到任何阻止。他闭上眼用指尖磨蹭着已经开始湿润的前端，快感像是身体给予的慷慨馈赠，随着他指间每一个轻微的动作达到可耻的满足。  
  
　　不要想任何人，Will告诫自己，不要因为想着任何人而觉得快乐--最重要的，可能只是不要因为想着那个封禁在最隐秘之处的名字，而品尝到本该只属于自己的快感。  
  
　　Will希望自己能尽快逃脱这罪恶的体验，疼痛与快感都灼热不休，它们盘踞游走在他的脊椎从容地向上，侵入他的脑海。这让他在沉迷与清醒之间反复，濒临崩溃，每一次进出都擦过细碎的伤口与隐秘的那处，带来被揉碎的痛苦，湿透的黑发在眼前划出狂乱的弧线，在他恍惚的视野里连成一片厚重的帷幕。  
  
　　明明是人类生命里美好的结合，他却用痛苦的悲号将一切打碎成单方面的摧折。  
  
　　在高潮时Will松下支撑身体的那只手，将手腕递到嘴边，狠狠咬下，在热血的温度和粘稠里体味到满足，那个抗拒着“犯罪游戏”的自己则像是个可悲的笑话。空气中残存着自己撕咬间隙里泄露出的呻吟，而欲望餍足后的疲倦排开思绪里的自嘲成为主导。  
  
　　浴室里水声哗哗，花洒不知疲倦地哭泣着，热情被耗干，它只能把大把冰凉的眼泪倾泻在地砖上，留下一大片湿痕。  
  
　　“没有热水了。”Will坐在浴室一角，将赤裸的身体死死地卡进角落里，冬夜将他浸透，唇舌间的刺痛似乎是提醒着方才那个半真实的梦。他垂下目光去看地砖上漂浮白色云团的水，缓慢地融进排水管道口逆时针的漩涡里。  
  
　　Will知道那个幻想里的人是谁，他当然知道，这是个荒谬的争斗，他想让自己臣服，也想被自己征服--他就是一棵被强迫嫁接了的植物，眼睁睁地目睹自己抽长出原本抗拒的枝条，也许这真的就是一种谴责，只在深夜里因自己的动摇而绽放。  
  
　　“你没有必要这样做，Will。”他听见不知是谁无奈的劝说还留在他的耳边。  
  
　　有的时候，我做的很多事情，都是没有必要的，我才是我的罪，他低语，与那个人无关。  
  
  
  
 **_人类的原罪是自己的欲望，不能因为智慧的苹果能让人类堕落，就责怪苹果不该生长。_**


End file.
